<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>YouTuber: Vlog#48: Tobio in Town! | Day with Mei by one-oh-four (WHF_writes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216447">YouTuber: Vlog#48: Tobio in Town! | Day with Mei</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHF_writes/pseuds/one-oh-four'>one-oh-four (WHF_writes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DNA Universe [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHF_writes/pseuds/one-oh-four</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eijun and Mei help Tobio find his way to the training camp.</p><p> </p><p>Installment to my YouTuber story, hi hi~</p><p>Kukuku~ self-indulgent, so…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kominato Haruichi/Shirakawa Katsuyuki, Narumiya Mei &amp; Sawamura Eijun, Narumiya Mei/Sawamura Eijun, Sawamura Daichi &amp; Sawamura Eijun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DNA Universe [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>YouTuber: Vlog#48: Tobio in Town! | Day with Mei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello, beautiful people," Eijun starts the vlog with a huge smile as he combs down his hair. "The vlog is a bit different today... Ugh... Let me just..."</p><p>Eijun fiddles at something over the camera, his Seido jacket collar occupying the entire screen.</p><p>The video cuts to black and when Eijun returned, he's already wearing outdoors clothes, fit for a fall weather.</p><p>"I just finished personal training," Eijun said, counting on his fingers. "I've eaten and I've washed because I'm going out!"</p><p>CGI fireworks and confetti decorated the screen.</p><p>"So I've mentioned I have a cousin in Miyagi, right?" Eijun's face comes close to the camera lens, his face looking comically enormous as he looked straight to the camera, seemingly talking to the viewers. "He watched a game before... I don't think I've posted the video, because it's short, but I'm sure I have them in my archives so maybe? Perhaps? Someday? I'll post it?</p><p>"Anyway! So my cousin is the Captain, you heard that right, of their volleyball team from... Karasuno? Dunno much, but they're really good! They even won their Prefecture Nationals!"</p><p>"As I was saying, they have this genius setter, his name's Kageyama Tobio," Eijun said, pointing to his left where a picture of Kageyama appeared.</p><p>(It's a picture of him holding a small piece of paper as he seemingly smiled beside Eijun.)</p><p>"If you're doubting his talents, hear this: he's got an invitation for the..." Eijun stares upward. "For the thing! Yeah."</p><p>Cuts to black.</p><p>"Yup, Kageyama Tobio got invited to Tokyo training stadium! Yay!"</p><p>Cuts to black.</p><p>"Correction there: Kageyama got invited to the annual youth group under nineteen to participate in a special training camp! Whoo!" Eijun claps, added to the background clapping sounds.</p><p>Cuts to black.</p><p>"Apparently," Eijun says, reading something on his phone. "The volleyball federation will choose from the players, who attended the training camp, those who will play for Japan in the Olympics."</p><p>The shot zooms in as Eijun seemingly just slowly understands what he read, so when he got it, when he opened his eyes wide and his jaw dropped, his face covered the entirety of the screen.</p><p>There are a couple of scenes that comprised only of shots of Eijun losing his mind over what he just read, holding his head while doubling over, slowly clapping, his head slowly bobbing with a thumb up and an impressed expression.</p><p>When Eijun calmed down, he's reading on his phone again.</p><p>"Yeah," he said, looking up from his phone. "And it's held in Ajinomoto National Training Center! Congrats to Tobio! Anyway, the training center is here in West Tokyo and my cousin said Tobio-kun, Kageyama-kun, doesn't know his way around here because they're from Miyagi!</p><p>"What could he do then? He asked yours truly to help!"</p><p>Background cheers filled the speakers.</p><p>"Good choice," Eijun said, clapping a hand to his chest dramatically.</p><p>Cuts to black.</p><p>Prints appeared saying:</p><p>'There's just one problem, though.'</p><p>"I am from Nagano," Eijun deadpanned when he returned.</p><p>Series of shots of Eijun looking uncertain, contemplating, dubious, smiling shakily, nodding determinedly.</p><p>"Don't worry," he said more to himself than to the viewers. "I have friends. I'm sure they'll help me any way they could."</p><p>Next came the shot of Eijun seemingly closing the door, the shot of his face from a low angle as he walked through the pathway to the cafeteria, where he forcefully opened the door and shouted a greeting.</p><p>A pan of shot of shocked faces of his teammates in the cafeteria.</p><p>"Who's from Tokyo?" He asked loudly, out of shot, as the the camera shows exasperated expressions of his teammates.</p><p>No one raised their hands but most pointed to certain players.</p><p>Eijun runs toward the closest: Miyuki.</p><p>He stopped midway.</p><p>"Ah, no, I don't want to be with you, tanuki meanie," Eijun muttered, still out of shot. </p><p>Miyuki, the center of the shot, heard Eijun and rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Oi!" He said before getting cut off shot as Eijun turned his back on him.</p><p>Zeroing on the second target: Kuramochi.</p><p>"Kuramochi-senpai!" Eijun greeted.</p><p>Kuramochi looks at him.</p><p>"What?" He put on his Yankee face.</p><p>"Kuramochi-senpai, this is for a vlog."</p><p>"So?" Kuramochi growled more, looking straight at the camera.</p><p>"Your face could get the video down!"</p><p>Out of shot, Eijun shouted in pain.</p><p>It cuts to black.</p><p>Eijun sighed.</p><p>"Kuramochi-senpai is out of question."</p><p>Eijun looks up as a chair scraping on the floor could be heard in the background.</p><p>"Spitz-senpai!" Eijun shouted, quickly standing up and running over to the third target.</p><p>His senpai, Jun, looked at him rather threateningly.</p><p>"What?" He asked, looking at the arm Eijun held and the camera. "Do I come fine?"</p><p>"Yeah, you're good," Eijun said, tugging him to sit back down.</p><p>"What?" Jun asked again. "I should charge you with this video..."</p><p>"I'll just buy you more manga, senpai! The romance kinds!"</p><p>"Stupid! Don't say that! Edit that out!"</p><p>"Okay, okay!"</p><p>"What's the matter, anyway?" Jun asked once more, sipping on an energy drink.</p><p>"I was just wondering if you wanted go out with me--"</p><p>"What? No! We're purely friends here, got that?" Jun stands up and tries to escape Eijun's grip, which he succeeded. "You're an attractive kouhai and I don't have any qualms dating you, but I'm a good senpai! Got that? Chris will kill us if we touched his favourite, okay?"</p><p>By this time, Jun's almost by the door, pointing at Chris.</p><p>Silence enveloped the cafeteria and Eijun panned the shots to the people inside as well before looking sideways straight to the camera before looking to Jun.</p><p>"No, I was just… wondering if you could help me with something… because I didn't know Tokyo."</p><p>The screen zoomed in to Jun who's looking increasingly awkward.</p><p>"Oh," he finally said.</p><p>Long pause, where Jun stares at the out-of-shot Eijun.</p><p>"So you do find me attractive," Eijun wonders.</p><p>The energy drink Jun held flies toward Eijun and the picture shook, Eijun seemingly ducking out of the bottle's way.</p><p>The screen turns black while the background sounds filled with chuckles and a bleeping curse.</p><p>Eijun looked a bit shaken when he returned in the loop, the cafeteria occupiers chuckling to the camera.</p><p>"Spitz-senpai is out of the question as well," Eijun laughed in time with someone out of shot. "I guess I'll just have to go with others?"</p><p>Eijun looks around.</p><p>"Harucchi?"</p><p>The camera panned to the pink-haired boy.</p><p>(Pause. Screenshot.)</p><p>"Nope, we'll get lost," he said.</p><p>"Oh… well… I won't ask Furuya, because we'll definitely get lost or he'll sleep on me. At least Haruichi is more dependable… Kane is writing reviewers, so nope."</p><p>"Why not me, though?" Someone in the background asked with a mischievous voice.</p><p>Eijun rolls his eyes and ignored the question.</p><p>"I guess I'll just have to ask--"</p><p>"I'm the Captain, you know?"</p><p>"--someone else. Raichi, maybe?"</p><p>"Oi!"</p><p>Eijun pulls out his phone and typed before putting it on speaker phone, where it rang.</p><p>He waited for a few rings, Raichi picking up at the fourth ring.</p><p>Eijun opens his mouth in delighted surprise, background claps added in.</p><p><em>'Kahahaha!'</em> Came Raichi's laughter.<em> 'Yo! Eijun! Kahahaha!'</em></p><p>Eijun brightens up, in the background, his fellow first years turned to him, listening in the conversation as well.</p><p>"Yo, Raichi! Are you free today?" Eijun asked brightly.</p><p>
  <em>'Fr-free? Why?'</em>
</p><p>"I was wondering if you could go with me in the National Training Center?" Eijun licks his lips before biting it anxiously.</p><p>Long pause where Eijun's teammates whisper among themselves.</p><p>
  <em>'Uhm, I don't think they'll let me out... But I would love to help you draw a map?'</em>
</p><p>Eijun groans and his teammates laugh.</p><p>"Okay, I'll take any help I could get..."</p><p>10 seconds of fast forwarded shot of Eijun writing down directions.</p><p><em>'At least that's what Naada-senpai said,'</em> Raichi added after they finished.</p><p>"Hooh? Sanada-san? Say hi to him for me!"</p><p>They said their goodbyes.</p><p>"I'll just… buy him banana later," Eijun said, talking directly to the camera.</p><p>"What's with him and bananas anyway?" Haruichi asked, out of shot.</p><p>"Banana has high sugar," Eijun says, looking at Haruichi behind the camera. "It sustains the body's energy… he ate that since childhood when he's, you know, hungry."</p><p>"Ho?"</p><p>"Raichi loved them so much, he could differentiate the bananas by where they came from."</p><p>Different exclamations from Eijun's teammates sent him laughing.</p><p>"Fun fact!" Eijun said to the camera, holding up a finger.</p><p>"No!" Furuya said, louder than he ever sounded before.</p><p>Eijun put him on frame where it showed a surprised expression.</p><p>"Oh you don't believe me? 'kay, I'll send him a..."</p><p>Eijun fiddles with his phone. Satisfied, he showed an order form where a Thai Red Banana just got checked out.</p><p>"I'll call him later and have him identify it; you'll be amazed."</p><p>Furuya still wore that surprised expression.</p><p>"Anyway, I still don't want to go alone and I'm losing time, so I'm gonna use my last trump card--"</p><p>"What do you mean trump card? Shouldn't we be your trump card?" Miyuki asked from somewhere out of shot.</p><p>Eijun purses his lips and resisted rolling his eyes, just deadpans down at the camera lens.</p><p>"As I was saying, the Seido kids just wanted to stay here or just didn't want to go out with me, but I know someone who takes every opportunity to go out of campus."</p><p>Eijun fiddles with his phone, putting it on speaker as it rings.</p><p>The caller picked up at second ring.</p><p>
  <em>'Eijun~'</em>
</p><p>Eijun smiles down at the camera.</p><p>"Yo, Mei! Are you free today?"</p><p>The scene paused, a text saying 'Narumiya Mei, Inashiro Jitsugyou's Ace' with an arrow pointing to the phone, confetti falling from above the screen.</p><p><em>'Hmm? Yeah. Why? Wanna hangout?'</em> Mei asked.</p><p>"Oh, you want to hangout?"</p><p>A hand smacks him on the head, which Eijun didn't pay any attention.</p><p>
  <em>'... Yeah. I thought that's why you called?'</em>
</p><p>"Ah, yeah, I mean, I was just going to ask you if you knew where Ajinomoto Training Center is. If you wanted to come with me or..."</p><p>Eijun made face to the camera, anxious about Mei's answer.</p><p>
  <em>'Hooh? The National Training Center? I know where it is, why?'</em>
</p><p>"We're going to deliver ah no, no, assist someone, Tobio-kun, from the train station to there! What do you say?"</p><p>Eijun widens his eyes at the camera, grimacing as he waits Mei's answer.</p><p>
  <em>'Okay. Okay, I'll come with you and assist that Tobio to the center, but after that, we should--'</em>
</p><p>"We'll hangout, I promise. We could go, I dunno, I'll treat you to some lunch and movies?"</p><p>"That's a date!" Kanemaru angrily shouts somewhere.</p><p>Eijun smiled guiltily at the camera.</p><p>"Uhm, maybe you can bring some friends with you… or something?"</p><p>Mei laughs in the speaker.</p><p><em>'Katsuyuki asks if Harucchi will come, Eijun,'</em> Mei says over the receiver.</p><p>Eijun opens his mouth in shock, looking up and beyond the camera to look at the pink-haired boy just beside Furuya.</p><p>The collective gasp of the people present is heard as well. There are some who even groaned and shouted in disbelief.</p><p>Eijun chuckled and the frame shifts to a red-faced Haruichi.</p><p>(Pause. Screenshot.)</p><p>The screen cuts black.</p><p>
  <em>'So? Harucchi won't come? Then Katsuyuki won't come. Carlos won't come--'</em>
</p><p>Eijun nods.</p><p>
  <em>'Hey! I wanna see some movies, too!'</em>
</p><p>Eijun stopped nodding.</p><p>
  <em>'No, Carlos won't come--'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Riku, too!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'No, Yama-chan! Yama-chan won't come! It's just Eijun and I.'</em>
</p><p>"Mhm, that sounds good."</p><p>
  <em>'No! I want to come!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Riku!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Shush, Yama-chan, Carlos! Shush!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'See you in a few, then, Eijun.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'That's not fair...'</em>
</p><p>Eijun purses his lips and snorts, looking apologetic at the camera, a text saying 'sorry Carlos, Riku…' written at the top of the screen.</p><p>"Yep, see you, then."</p><p>Eijun smiles giddily at the camera after hanging up.</p><p>Eijun finally looks up at his teammates, the camera shifting to focus on them.</p><p>Some are standing: Kanemaru and Zono. Some are confused and wanting answers: Furuya and Tojo. Some are smirking: Miyuki and Chris. Some are shocked with jaws on the floor: Fumiya and Asou. Some are sipping on their amino acids, looking unbothered: Kuramochi and Shirasu.</p><p>Haruichi is looking uncomfortable.</p><p>(Pause. Screenshot. Play. Pause. Screenshot.)</p><p>"Whahaha! Guess I'll get going! Tobio-kun is waiting!" </p><p>Eijun dashed and the cacophony of his teammates faded overtime as the scene cuts to Eijun walking briskly in a street with a blonde hair visible beside him.</p><p>"I'm with Mei," Eijun mouths on the camera before focusing it on the other male.</p><p>Mei looks up before looking down at the camera.</p><p>"You're in the presence of greatness," he smirks, pointing a finger to the camera.</p><p>Eijun rolls his eyes, continues walking with Mei.</p><p>"You're the only one who agreed to come with me with confidence," Eijun starts. "I'm sure you have a plan."</p><p>They enter the populated station.</p><p>"I do have a plan," Mei says, reaching down for Eijun's hand to hold. "He'll drop off at Tokyo station, right? We'll take the Utsunomiya Line to Akabane Station, then we'll take the bus to Oujikimae. Then, we'll walk for fifteen minutes to the training center!"</p><p>"Oh? You've prepared…"</p><p>"Yeah, the faster Tobio arrived at the venue, the better, because we have a date," Mei says.</p><p>He said it with a wink, a full smile, a headbob and a point as if he's shooting a gun.</p><p>Eijun snorts.</p><p>"That's not a date," Eijun says, imitating Mei.</p><p>Mei scrunched his nose slightly, sized Eijun up and down, before rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Oop!" Eijun yelps because Mei almost slid down the staircase, holding his hand thereby preventing him from truly falling down, the video shook and came unfocused.</p><p>The scene cuts to black.</p><p>When they came to be, Eijun is in the frame and he smiles shakily, like he's forcefully stopping himself from laughing.</p><p>The camera pans beside him to Mei, who looked back and smiled before looking up at the out of shot Eijun.</p><p>"Stop laughing!" He snapped at Eijun, who is laughing out of shot. "Seriously."</p><p>Mei whines, his cheeks pink, his eyebrows upturned and his mouth clamped down.</p><p>(Pause.<br/>
Pause.<br/>
Pause.<br/>
Play.)</p><p>"Mean!" Mei just says.</p><p>Eijun still laughs, though.</p><p>"Ooh, I'm sorry," he coos, out of shot.</p><p>The camera shifted forward and behind Mei, and in the background, tapping sounds could be heard.</p><p>It seemed like Eijun hugged Mei comfortingly.</p><p>"Are you fine, though?" Eijun asks, camera now back to Mei.</p><p>Mei looks at Eijun. A mean-looking smile crept up Mei's face slowly.</p><p>"I mean I am fine," Mei says. "Fine like the finest wine."</p><p>There's a pause in the video where Mei just continued smiling as he looks at Eijun.</p><p>In the background, among the soft murmurs of passersby and the trains chugging down their lines, there came choked laughs and heavy breathing; signs of someone preventing to laugh out loud.</p><p>Mei's smiling face dropped to something about to cry, his fist vainly reaching behind the camera to poke Eijun.</p><p>"Mean!" Mei says, continuing to lash out at Eijun. </p><p>In the shot, there's this hand restraining Mei's right while his left continued throwing weak punches.</p><p>"Ow," Eijun mutters softly.</p><p>It got instant effect. In the shot is Mei dropping his weak punches and his almost-crying face disappeared and was replaced by seriousness.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he says, his free left arm going beyond the shot to Eijun.</p><p>"It's fine," Eijun assures.</p><p>Still, Mei continued looking guilty and doing something out of shot.</p><p>"It's fine, Mei," Eijun assures once again. "Seriously, I was just surprised."</p><p>The shot shifted again as Eijun moved, doing something out of shot, as Mei's right hand disappeared with his left hand out of shot. If he wanted Mei to stop worrying, he succeeded, but it only made him return to the whining mess he was before, now cradling his right hand to his chest, his face back to that crying expression.</p><p>"That's a foul!" Mei says, eliciting another small laughs from Eijun.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Eijun says, still out of shot.</p><p>Mei doubles over, whines as he holds his right hand.</p><p>Eijun chuckles, scoots closer to where Mei sits, resting his left hand in Mei's head as if in silent comfort.</p><p>"Come on, I'm sorry," he says again. "I won't do it again."</p><p>Mei looks up from his position lightning fast, looking back at Eijun, forgoing his sulking.</p><p>He stares at Eijun with huge eyes and raised brows as if he's worried.</p><p>"I didn't say you shouldn't do it again," Mei says, the only visible part of him is his whole face; it covers all of the screen. "I just said it's a foul."</p><p>"… I thought you didn't liked it…"</p><p>Mei opens and closes his mouth, hesitates for a bit.</p><p>"I did," Mei finally says, bobbing his head seriously. </p><p>"… Oh…"</p><p>(Fast forward 30s.</p><p>Play.)</p><p>Mei now holds the camera at a low angle beside Eijun, smiling at the camera and at Mei.</p><p>On the screen, a print appears saying 'Tobio-kun's train is here…'</p><p>The camera pans to the train doors.</p><p>When the doors slid open, people began pouring out, briskly walking past. There remained a black haired, tall boy, wearing black jacket, looking on a phone.</p><p>"Tobio-kun!" Eijun calls out.</p><p>Tobio, the boy on the train, looks up beyond the camera, presumably to Eijun and Mei. He looks shocked and at a lost, his eyes shifting left to right.</p><p>"Get out of there!" Mei says, a little irritated. "Make it fast!"</p><p>Tobio must have gotten the message and briskly exited the train. He's just in time; the doors nearly closed in on him.</p><p>Mei turns the camera to himself, showing his irritated but amused expression, before panning the shot to Tobio beside Eijun.</p><p>"That was close…" Eijun says. "Are you that surprised?"</p><p>Tobio nods, looks at the camera.</p><p>"You're still vlogging?" He asks. </p><p>"Yeah!" Eijun brightly says. "Just so I can put my mind off baseball for a couple of hours a day."</p><p>"Or else he'll die of exhaustion," Mei says from behind the camera.</p><p>Tobio looks at him. That means he's looking down.</p><p>"I wouldn't know you guys were really close if it weren't for the vlogs…"</p><p>"We are really close," Mei says. "Even outside of the vlogs."</p><p>Eijun snorts.</p><p>"We are, we are," he says. "That said, you watch my vlogs?" Eijun asks. </p><p>Tobio nods.</p><p>"Everyone does," he says. "During breaks and bus rides…"</p><p>Eijun looks contemplatively before bursting out brightly.</p><p>"Ah! Didn't you say you like Mei?"</p><p>Tobio nods, looks at Mei once again. The shot shook.</p><p>"My father and I watched the final against Komadai… too bad you lost," he said.</p><p>Mei enters the shot, his face crumpled in disbelief, looking sideways exasperatedly, but he still allowed a chuckle, before turning the frame back at Tobio and Eijun.</p><p>"But I really liked it!" Tobio says, as if to pacify Mei. "It was intense! You pitched fourteen innings in the heat of the summer and you only gave up two runs…"</p><p>Eijun silently watched it all happen, looking dubiously between Mei and Tobio.</p><p>"That one inning in the first half, though, when they tried to force a balk on you," Tobio continues, talking animatedly. "And you just focused on getting the batter first… it was amazing."</p><p>By this time, Eijun's expression displays alarm.</p><p>"Oh, no," Eijun says.</p><p>There's a sniggering sound coming from behind the camera.</p><p>The shot shook, Mei and Tobio are now in the screen from a low angle. Mei has his arm thrown around Tobio.</p><p>Mei has this smile like he's intoxicated, a smug smile.</p><p>"Damn right, I'm amazing!" Mei says, tapping Tobio on the chest. "Eijun, take a leaf out of Tobio-kun's book and be this sweet."</p><p>"Sweet?" Eijun, who's now the one out of shot, asks. "But you just said th--"</p><p>"Compliment me more!" Mei argues.</p><p>"Get your hands off him already!" Eijun says. "Tobio looks uncomfortable!"</p><p>Tobio looks out of place, but he doesn't look uncomfortable; he does have a blush, though.</p><p>Mei snickers but lets go of Tobio. He pounced on Eijun, coming in very close to the camera.</p><p>"Why~ are you afraid you won't be my favourite anymore?" He asks.</p><p>Eijun snorts, tries to get out of Mei's hold.</p><p>"Stop that, look, I think we need to go," Eijun says, extending his hand toward Tobio while Mei still has him in a semi-chokehold.</p><p>A montage of shots of Eijun, Mei and Tobio walking through throngs of people, making their transfer of trains, of Mei and Tobio sitting, of the trio running toward a bus, of Mei and Eijun swaying as they stand on a full bus, of Mei and Eijun seemingly fight with Tobio in the background.</p><p>When they came to be, Eijun arranges the camera, all three in the shot, sitting on a circular table.</p><p>"We decided to eat first," Eijun says, between Mei and Tobio. "Since Tobio's train is a bit delayed earlier… lunch came early for us."</p><p>"Yeah, we'll just have to walk for like ten more minutes to reach the training center," Mei says.</p><p>Eijun hums.</p><p>"I wasn't sure if it's all right for Tobio to be late…" Eijun says, turning to Tobio.</p><p>"They didn't really have any specific time today," Tobio assures. "Although we needed to convene at two in the gym."</p><p>"And it's only twelve thirty!" Mei says. "Eijun almost didn't want us to eat now."</p><p>Eijun grimaces.</p><p>"All right, I said I'm sorry…"</p><p>Mei looks at Eijun.</p><p>"Nah, it's fine," Mei says, patting Eijun's head with his left hand. "I was just explaining, I just got carried away."</p><p>Tobio looks directly on the camera, suppressing a smile; it made him look as if he's done a crime.</p><p>"Anyway, I know Tobio is a baseball fan, that's why I thought about bringing a baseball player, too," Eijun says, explaining to the camera. "And I needed help today, too, it just so happened that Mei's free."</p><p>Mei raised a brow.</p><p>"And, I think I said it before but, I know Tobio likes Mei, so it's a win-win situation…"</p><p>Tobio looks at Mei once again and nodded.</p><p>"Yeah… I really like Inashiro," Tobio says. "I was looking forward to your rematch with Seido, too bad you lost."</p><p>It's a repeat from before: Mei's jaw dropped, looks at the camera with upturned eyebrows and almost-crying eyes.</p><p>Eijun snorts and this time, he's the one patting Mei's head.</p><p>Mei pouts but still nods.</p><p>"Yeah, Eijun did a really good job this season, too."</p><p>"Yeah," Tobio brightens up. "Twenty four innings with 4.80 ERA, right? That's amazing."</p><p>"Right~ Eijun is amazing!"</p><p>Eijun blushes, puts his hand over his mouth, but he's smiling big; his fingers couldn't really cover his smile and his crescent eyes.</p><p>"He got changeup, too!" Mei continues.</p><p>"My father and I watched the final against Yakushi… it was amazing," Tobio says, blushing now. "Too bad he didn't closed the game, he's got the momentum."</p><p>Eijun pouts, Mei pouts as well.</p><p>"Yeah, too bad…"</p><p>Mei looks at Eijun.</p><p>"But Invitational this March! Right, Eijun?" He says.</p><p>"Right! And we did a good job in Jingu, too! So brighten up!"</p><p>"Fufufu!"</p><p>Their foods came. Insert shots of grilled beef, chicken soup, soba, cold juice, iced tea.</p><p>Shots of the three eating. Eijun occasionally shows what he's eating to the camera, going as far as to pick up the noodles by his chopsticks.</p><p>"What's your position in volleyball, then?" Mei asks Tobio.</p><p>Tobio hurriedly swallows, chokes for a bit and Eijun pats his back as Mei hurriedly gives him water.</p><p>"I'm a setter," Tobio says, still slightly coughing.</p><p>"What does a setter do?" Eijun asks.</p><p>"A setter makes the plays," Tobio declares.</p><p>Eijun and Mei nods.</p><p>"They clear the paths for a good spike," Tobio continues.</p><p>"That's nice…" Eijun says, seemingly uncertain.</p><p>"The one who toss, then?" Mei asks, gesturing skmeowith his fingers. "Before a spike?"</p><p>Tobio nods looking impressed.</p><p>"Yeah, they make use of the spikers' strengths just to make a play."</p><p>"Much like a catcher, then," Eijun says the same time Mei says,</p><p>"Much like a King, then."</p><p>Pause scene where a text and an arrow pointing to Mei says,</p><p>'King'</p><p>Eijun looks straight to the camera with a straight face.</p><p>Tobio looks pale.</p><p>"You don't like it?" Mei asks, noticing Tobio's pale face. Mei shrugs. "I mean, what does it matter if you're a king or not, as long as you're the best at what you're doing, even if you're demanding for your spikers to spike the ball you set, as long as it lands on the opposite court unblocked and unreturned, then it's fine."</p><p>Eijun nods as he looks at Mei with open mouth. He turned to Tobio suddenly, as if he thought of something.</p><p>"If you're a king, embrace it!" He says. "Prove your worth of being a king by making plays that ensures your team's victory!"</p><p>Mei smirks.</p><p>"Right…"</p><p>Tobio watches them with opened mouth and wide eyes. When the two baseball players were done, Tobio sits up straighter.</p><p>"I actually didn't liked the way people tell me I'm the King of the court…"</p><p>Mei opens his mouth in surprise, Eijun grimaces awkwardly.</p><p>"… But I think I'll embrace it now, I'll just…"</p><p>"Redefine it?" Mei helps.</p><p>"I'll just redefine it!"</p><p>Eijun sighs.</p><p>"You're going to camp, right? Try new things there…" Eijun says.</p><p>Tobio nods resolutely, his chopsticks held in one hand tightly.</p><p>They resumed eating for a few seconds.</p><p>"Wait," Mei says. "So you're already called King of the Court?"</p><p>Tobio nods.</p><p>"Not because I'm good, though," he says. "Because I'm bad."</p><p>"Bad…?"</p><p>"My personality is bad…"</p><p>Mei's face crumples, Eijun's grip on his spoon loosens.</p><p>There's a millisecond of silence and pause before both Eijun and Mei hugged Tobio; Eijun in between Tobio and Mei.</p><p>"Aww, I'm sorry…" Mei says.</p><p>"No matter, Tobio! Just be the King of the Court who snatches away victory from others!" Eijun says.</p><p>Tobio blushes and ducks his head.</p><p>Cut scene to black.</p><p>"How many were you in your team?" Eijun asks.</p><p>"Twelve…?" Tobio says, tilting his head.</p><p>"Fufufu~ you didn't know your teammates?" Mei asks. "It's fine, I didn't know most of mine, either."</p><p>Eijun raises his eyebrows at the camera, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"I know them… just that, I don't talk to them much…" Tobio says.</p><p>"Okay… who is your most favourite teammate, then?" Eijun asks.</p><p>Tobio looks flustered, looks away from Eijun and Mei, scratching his nape.</p><p>"I don't really have someone to call my favou--"</p><p>"You're lying!" Mei interrupts accusingly. Both Eijun and Tobio turns to look at him. "Even I have favourite! Look, Eijun's my favourite friend!"</p><p>Eijun didn't say anything, just turns to look at Tobio again, who blushed harder.</p><p>"I mean… I don't really have a favourite, just that I want to win with this team more," he says.</p><p>Eijun smiles and Mei rolls his eyes, but they look satisfied.</p><p>"All right, then, who is the most reliable teammate?" Mei asks, inciting a fight.</p><p>Tobio tilts his head, thinking hard.</p><p>"The senpais are all reliable… but when I see Daichi-senpai, Asahi-senpai, I know we'll be all right."</p><p>"Ooh, Daichi~" Eijun says, winking at the camera. </p><p>"Ah and we have the guardian deity in our team, so… I feel more assured."</p><p>"Guardian?"</p><p>"Dei…ty?" Mei asks.</p><p>"Yeah, Noya-senpai," Tobio says. "He's our libero. He received most of the spike of this spiker, Ushiwaka, who is in the top three in Japan. Noya-senpai is amazing."</p><p>"Ah! Nishinoya! The one with the highlights!" Eijun says. "Daichi says he's a genius, too! He's with you, right? During the Yakushi game?"</p><p>Tobio nods.</p><p>"He likes baseball, too, that's why we watched together."</p><p>"Hooh? Who's his favourite high school baseball player?" Mei asks.</p><p>Eijun rolls his eyes once again on the camera.</p><p>"Mima-san from Hakuryuu," Tobio says unflinchingly.</p><p>Mei pouts.</p><p>"How about pitcher, then?" Mei insists.</p><p>"Tachi-san from Osaka Kiryuu."</p><p>"But he's retired! Who's next?" Mei says.</p><p>Tobio opens and closes his mouth.</p><p>"I'll have to ask him another time…" he finally says.</p><p>Mei makes face, but relents anyway, biting into his pineapple.</p><p>"Do you know any of those invited to the camp?" Eijun asks.</p><p>"Some," Tobio nods. "Miya Atsumu, Hoshiumi Korai, Sakusa Kiyoomi…"</p><p>Tobio smiles. Eijun purses his lips and Mei sighs.</p><p>"I guess…" Eijun starts. "You're looking forward to playing with them?"</p><p>Tobio excitedly nods, bites into his own pineapple. Mei shakes his head.</p><p>The screen goes black.</p><p>A sweaty Eijun appears, running across the street. Eijun pans the shot: Tobio runs beside him while Mei runs in front of them.</p><p>"We ate for an hour and a half… so Tobio almost got late," Eijun pants. "Luckily, we only need to walk for a few blocks, but we're not taking chances."</p><p>Mei giggles in front of them and Eijun joins in the laughter, even Tobio smiles beside Eijun.</p><p>"You're here!" Mei says, pointing at the building as he breathes heavily. </p><p>In the background, clapping and cheering could be heard.</p><p>"Thank you very much…" Tobio says, hands on his knees. "For helping me…"</p><p>Eijun chuckles from behind the camera.</p><p>"Thank you, Mei~" Eijun says.</p><p>Mei smiles at Eijun, looking beyond the camera shot.</p><p>The scene pauses.</p><p>A print saying,</p><p>'here, the smile of the King, screenshot available'</p><p>appears in screen.</p><p>Montage followed: from a low angle, Eijun gives Tobio a drink from the lid, while he gave his own bottle to Mei. Mei holds Tobio by the arm, pointing a finger like he's instructing him something. Eijun shakes Tobio's hand.</p><p>Tobio, with the National Training Center as his background, bows before waving his hand goodbye. Two left hands and a right hand from behind the camera, wave back.</p><p>Scene cuts to black.</p><p>When they came to be, it seems like they're on a bus with Mei beside the window.</p><p>"What a cute kid," Mei says, looking at Eijun.</p><p>Eijun nods.</p><p>"Cute, terrifying kid," Mei adds.</p><p>Eijun snorts and covers his eyes.</p><p>"First years are cute," Mei continues. "Why aren't you cute? You should be cute like him!"</p><p>Eijun opens his mouth, appalled, looking at the camera.</p><p>"You aren't even sweet to me, I'm your senpai, you know?" Mei mumbles, looking away to the window beside him.</p><p>Eijun rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Are you sulking?" He asks.</p><p>Mei turns back to look at Eijun and chuckles.</p><p>"Yeah," he says. "The bridge just made me want to sulk right now."</p><p>Mei reaches out toward the camera to shoot the bridge himself, blue water flowing under.</p><p>"It makes you depressed," Eijun agrees.</p><p>"… Yeah… maybe that's why there are peo--"</p><p>A ringing sound overlapping a black screen.</p><p>Eijun and Mei walks side-by-side, windows of shops line their background. Mei looks in on a window, face illuminated by cool white light.</p><p>"We're buying some souvenirs," Eijun says.</p><p>"I guess I'll give Carlos and Yama-chan some gift cards?" Mei contemplates. "I don't really know what they like, I'll just give them gift cards for cakes, at least that's what I know they'll like."</p><p>"Yeah, you can't go wrong with foods," Eijun agrees.</p><p>"What about you? Aren't you buying your senpais and friends something?" Mei asks, giving a card to an employee.</p><p>Eijun resumes a contemplative position, Mei looking at him after receiving the gift cards and getting back his card from the shop employee.</p><p>"Uhm, I don't think so… I mean, Jun-senpai didn't asked me to buy something, I just bought him manga this week, even his light novels aren't scheduled to come out. Kuramochi-senpai… Chris-senpai, should I buy him gloves? But I just bought him… Young Leader, too… Ryonii… even Harucchi and Furuya. Nah, I'm set."</p><p>Mei has his eyebrow raised, a bemused expression in his face as he shift through his tote bag.</p><p>"I see…" Mei amusedly say.</p><p>"What about you, though?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Want me to buy you something?" Eijun asks.</p><p>Mei smiles freely. Tilts his head and pats Eijun's cheek.</p><p>"Actually, can you let me pay for the tickets?" Mei asks.</p><p>"Nah, this is my thanks," Eijun says.</p><p>"You can pay for the next one," Mei says. "Then you can buy me anything in the next one."</p><p>Eijun looks at the camera and raises one of his eyebrows, one side of his mouth hitching upward in a lopsided, giddy smirk.</p><p>"… Sure," Eijun says, smirking just as Mei smiles.</p><p>A montage of Mei riding the escalator, rushing to the ticket booths, Eijun getting some snacks, Mei grabbing them 3D glasses, Eijun struggling in the dark as he almost spilled their drinks, Mei shaking the cup of his drink as he make face to the camera, shots of them eating in the dark, getting shocked, laughing to themselves, clapping and leaving the cinema.</p><p>"It's good, right?" Mei asks. "Are you still alive?"</p><p>Eijun, who looks listless and lifeless, chuckles weakly.</p><p>"It's not good for the heart."</p><p>"It's not," Mei says, but he looks really happy and energetic, patting Eijun on the head.</p><p>Eijun turns to the camera, disbelief in his face. A text saying 'he's weird' appears on the screen.</p><p>"I won't ask you why you're happy…" Eijun pouts and Mei smiles brightly.</p><p>Another pause scene. </p><p>'here, another smile, take a screenshot and thank me later :)'</p><p>"Fufufu~"</p><p>Eijun groans.</p><p>Next scene, they're in a bus station, playing rock paper scissors. Eijun won and he celebrated by raising his fist; Mei keeps looking at his fingers, which form scissors, with dispair in his face.</p><p>Eijun boards the bus after Mei, standing up, instead of sitting down, the camera all to Mei, who is sitting down.</p><p>Background music, soothing and relaxing, fills the speakers, instead of the thrum and buzz of the bus and commuters.</p><p>Mei keeps looking at Eijun, making face and grimacing, pouting as if he wants something and Eijun doesn't give him anything he wants.</p><p>Some shots show him smiling, though, and laughing.</p><p>When Mei finally shows a good, hearty, smile, the one where his mouth opens and shows his teeth perfectly, his eyes disappear in crescent shapes, his head tilt sideways, the scene pauses again.</p><p>'here's another one! free to screenshot!'</p><p>Then they exited the bus. The façade of Inashiro swims into view.</p><p>Mei walks slowly backward, talking to Eijun.</p><p>Eijun stops walking, left hand from beyond the camera waves goodbye.</p><p>Mei stops walking backward. He stops walking altogether to wave goodbye.</p><p>But they didn't move; just continued waving goodbye.</p><p>Eijun drops his hand. Mei drops his. Waits for a bit before walking back toward Eijun. Eijun started walking briskly toward Mei, as well.</p><p>Cut scene to black.</p><p>This time, Mei is almost inside Inashiro's grounds, waving goodbye.</p><p>"Go in!" Eijun shouts.</p><p>"No!" Mei shouts back, stomping his feet.</p><p>The sky is yellow and orange and dusk is near.</p><p>"Go in," Eijun weakly says, but walks forward.</p><p>Mei smiles.</p><p>Cut scene.</p><p>This time, Eijun's inside Inashiro with Mei beside him.</p><p>"Bye-bye," Mei says, weakly smiles and waves. "I'll see you next week…?"</p><p>"You'll see me next week," Eijun says, more as assurance than affirmation.</p><p>Mei smiles.</p><p>"Bye-bye!" Mei says again, this time brighter.</p><p>Eijun turns the camera to himself, saying goodbye to Mei as background music fills the speakers.</p><p>Eijun walks toward the bus station, chuckling and turning, directing the camera shot toward the Inashiro gates.</p><p>"Look at him," Eijun says, laughing.</p><p>The camera zooms in to a Mei trying to hide behind a pillar, looking at Eijun.</p><p>Even as Eijun is at the bus stop, Mei still continues to watch, not even trying to hide now.</p><p>"If he's a detective, he's a failure for a detective and if he's a stalker, he'll get caught in a minute," Eijun says, chuckling.</p><p>Eijun allowed himself one last wave before boarding a bus.</p><p>In the zoomed in camera, a pixelated Mei waves back. The background music stopped to give way to a melancholic 'awww'.</p><p>Scene cuts to black.</p><p>Eijun appears in a dimmed room, his hair wet and he's wearing comfortable clothes.</p><p>"Hi," he says, waving at the camera rather awkwardly. "To summarize, Mei helped me get Tobio safe and sound to the training center."</p><p>Clapping and cheering sounds.</p><p>"I treated them both to lunch, I hope they're satisfied.</p><p>"I hope Tobio spends his week learning new things and making friends and connections. I hope he ends this week more intelligent and experienced and going back to Miyagi healthy and injury-free.</p><p>"I hoped I showed Daichi I'm reliable enough to be entrusted with a same-age friend."</p><p>Eijun chuckles, fist covering his mouth.</p><p>"I hope Mei had a great day with me… with Tobio as well. I had a great day, today."</p><p>Eijun takes out his phone, types something and let his phone ring.</p><p>"Anyway, I thought this'll be the good way to end the vlog," Eijun says, in time of someone picking up. "Remember: the bananas came from Thailand."</p><p>
  <em>'Kahahaha! Eijun!'</em>
</p><p>Eijun smiles.</p><p>"Raichi! Thanks to the directions you gave, we didn't really get lost!"</p><p>
  <em>'Kahahaha! Thank you for the bananas, Eijun!'</em>
</p><p>"You got them?"</p><p>
  <em>'I did! I shared some!'</em>
</p><p>"Nice to hear that you shared this time!"</p><p>
  <em>'They're good, I almost didn't want to share! They're from Thailand, aren't they?'</em>
</p><p>Eijun didn't answer. He just looked straight at the camera, smug grin and raised eyebrow in place, pointing to the phone in hand before lightly dropping it.</p><p>The screen goes black.</p><p>((*))</p><p>"I thought you're going to sleep?"</p><p>"I am, I just decided to watch some of Eijun-kun's vlog," I said, closing my tablet.</p><p>Carlos looks at me up and down before rolling his eyes.</p><p>"If the King saw you watching that, you'll get teased," he says.</p><p>"Even if he doesn't, he'll still tease me, all the same. Not that I care."</p><p>"Sure," Carlos scoffs. "Whatever you say. Millions of fans know you fancy Harucchi already, anyway, so it's not like anything's new."</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"Kukuku~"</p><p>"Close the door when you leave."</p><p>"All right," Carlos says, but still doesn't move to leave.</p><p>I look at him, sized him up, makes sure my eyebrows are furrowed and that I'm sending him an irritated stare.</p><p>As I thought, he's not easy to break.</p><p>"That means leave now, Carlos."</p><p>Carlos sends me his cool smirk, stands up from my study chair.</p><p>"And put some pants back on… or at least a compression shorts or just briefs…"</p><p>Carlos snickers as he closed the door.</p><p><em>Seriously</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>